


Her Heart

by Quinn_is_Here



Category: Wizard101 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst/Comfort, F/F, Spoilers for Wizard101, a bit of foul language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn_is_Here/pseuds/Quinn_is_Here
Summary: “Do you ever miss home, Mellori?” The wizard whispered, tears forming as she now stared through the Arcanum window. Mellori didn’t know how to react—she had never seen Sierra—the Scion of Bartleby for crying out loud—cry before.“Well, yeah.” Was all she could manage to say. The starlight of the Spiral outside illuminated their forms in the dark of the apartment, but she could still see the wizard shudder.
Relationships: OC/Canon Character - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Her Heart

The peace of laying around the Arcanum was boring.

Mellori sat around her mother’s office, or wandered, or perused the books of the Repository. Messing with Fitzhume was also fun, seeing as he’d get enraged by her antics and schemes.

But it was so boring in comparison to the thrill of saving Polaris or Mirage—neither of which even close to the excitement that Empyrea gave. Stopping Grandfather Spider and Grandmother Raven from tearing the Spiral apart was incredible. Finding answers after so long of wondering, even with the Auracle’s vague responses, was enough to get your blood pumping.

But those days were over, and the Spiral sat still, awaiting its next threat.

Of course, that didn’t stop the Wizard.

Sierra was always out and about—helping in worlds she had been before with anything and everything. Even now, she was handling something in Wizard City—something with garbage, which just seemed gross—instead of waiting for whatever came next.

Mellori admired her.

She never expected Sierra to return her feelings, though, seeing as there were probably plenty of people and other wizards vying for her hand or affection. She was the Scion of Bartleby, after all. She could be interested in and number of men—or women, Mellori hoped—and they’d be more than honored.

She really couldn’t stop thinking about her, huh?

Even as she circled around the Spiral Door for the 600th time that day, Mellori was stuck thinking about Sierra. Her gorgeous red hair, her shining green eyes, the freckles that painted her dark skin… she was alluring in every definition of the word.

She really was a Divine Paradox…

Mellori was pulled from her thoughts as the Spiral Door swung open, the subject of her daydreaming stepping out. She pulled her hood off of her head, exhaustion present in her face. Her gaze settled on Mellori, and a small smile spread across her face.

“Hey—“ was all she could say before Mellori enveloped her in a hug. She lightly hugged back with one arm, her other hand occupied by her staff. She had crafted it, of course, in the Arcanum’s crafting room after such a long time of collecting the needed reagents.

Another reason she was amazing.

“It’s so good to see you again!” Mellori cheered, pulling back. She then noticed how tired Sierra really looked—her hair was messy, eyes half-lidded with heavy bags underneath, and the strain of her smile was clear. “Hey… you okay?”

“I suppose,” she responded. “I really just want to pass out in my bed for a bit after today.”

Mellori nodded, stomping down her disappointment in not being filled in on the details of her latest escapades. “Alright, let’s get you in bed.”

“You’re coming with?” Sierra looked puzzled. Mellori felt her face heat up.

“Well, yeah, I wanna make sure you don’t fall over…,” she said quickly, fumbling over her words. Luckily, Sierra laughed, and relief shot through her.

“Do I look that tired?” She asked, lifting a brow.

“More tired than on the Kalypso.” The girl nodded in return. “Now, come on.”

“I’m surprised you remembered that ship’s name…,” the wizard mumbled. “It’s been, what, two years?”

“How could I not remember? That was the most exciting time of my life! Well, next to kicking the Rat’s butt and fighting the Storm Titan…”

Sierra laughed. “I get exhausted just remembering that…” she pulled out a golden key, encrusted with purple with a small floating orb in the bit. She stumbled a bit, unlocking the door to her Arcanum apartment.

The first thing Mellori noticed as she stepped in was that the whole place was a mess. Scrolls and papers were scattered about, with artifacts and memorabilia were haphazardly stacked and placed about what little furniture she had. Mellori recognized a few things, including a rolled up Qhat House banner from Mirage, but the majority of stuff was unfamiliar to her.

They stepped through the teleporter, emerging on the second floor within seconds. This floor had less stuff strewn about, but nonetheless, was anything but tidy. Mellori’s attention was drawn away from the mess as Sierra snapped her fingers, her robes changing into pajamas in a flash. She flopped onto a couch she had settled next to one of the wide windows—eight of them weren’t really necessary, like come on, give the Scion _some _semblance of privacy—and ran her hands over her face. Mellori slowly sat next to her.__

__“You good?” She asked quietly._ _

__“Do you ever miss home, Mellori?” The wizard whispered, tears forming as she now stared through the Arcanum window. Mellori didn’t know how to react—she had never seen Sierra—the Scion of Bartleby for crying out loud—cry before._ _

__“Well, yeah.” Was all she could manage to say. The starlight of the Spiral outside illuminated their forms in the dark of the apartment, but she could still see the wizard shudder._ _

__She looked so solemn._ _

__“I don’t remember what Earth looks like anymore… not at all…,” she muttered, curling up. She held her knees close to her chest. “I don’t remember my home.”_ _

__Mellori only listened, lightly placing her hand on the shaking wizard’s knee. Her chin rested on the head board of the sofa, gazing out at the galaxies of the Spiral._ _

__“I’ve been here for 9 years. All I’ve done is save the world again and again and again, and… even then, I’ve failed.”_ _

__Mellori blinked in surprise. “Failed? Sierra, you saved the Spiral three times—“_ _

__“I know I have!” She shouted suddenly, choking on a cry. “I prevented this universe’s fucking end so many times that I’m just expected too at this point! Everyone sees me as a hero, but… all the people I could’ve saved…”_ _

__Sierra tensed, and Mellori understood._ _

__“An entire world died, even though I was there… I thought I could do it cause I had so many times before… but I failed. I let so many innocent people die in Azteca… I could’ve saved so many more, but…,” she sighed. “I was either to blind to give them the help they needed, or too late.”_ _

__“Are… are you talking about Morganthe and Malistaire?”_ _

__Sierra nodded._ _

__“Si-Si, those things happened before you were even in the Spiral! You couldn’t have changed time itself.” She grasped her hand. “You can’t change past mistakes.”_ _

__“Even still, after all of that… I still wasn’t good enough. I hesitate to do what needs to be done, just like you said back in the Sands of Time…”_ _

__“What?”_ _

__“You’re right, Mellori… I’m a coward…,”_ _

__She shook her head, staring in shock at the wizard. “If I had actually killed Grandfather Spider, we wouldn’t be here. _You _were right in hesitating.” Her thumb lightly rubbed the other’s. “You keep me level-headed, Sierra.”___ _

____The wizard gazed up at her, fully facing her now. The exhaustion really was present in all of her features, only amplified by the starry light._ _ _ _

____“That’s the thing about you. You put everyone else before you, no matter what. Just as you said, you’ve saved the world again and again… I think, by now, you’ve earned the right to feel small or sad, even for a little while.,” she whispered._ _ _ _

____Sierra let out a sob. Suddenly, her hand cupped Mellori’s face, pulling her into a soft kiss. The wizard tasted like strawberries and cinnamon, simply sweet like she had wondered. Her eyes closed, long eyelashes on display on her cheeks. Her other hand ran through Mellori’s black hair, threading through the strands. Soon, she reciprocated, an arm draped around Sierra, her free hand resting on her shoulder._ _ _ _

____The wizard pulled back just a bit, a smile on her face. “You have such a kind heart, Lori…” her hand traced down from her face to her chest. “No wonder you’re made of Raven’s love…”_ _ _ _

____Her face went red, and she soon laughed. Peppering kisses along Sierra’s face, Mellori leaned back, taking the wizard with her, and grabbed a blanket._ _ _ _

____“How about a nap? It’s always nice to rest after a good cry.”_ _ _ _

____Sierra nodded, and soon, she was nuzzled into Mellori’s collar. The other absentmindedly stroked her hair, curling the red tresses through her fingers. The wizard’s chest rose and fell in the slow rhythm of sleep, and after a while, Mellori’s did too._ _ _ _

____She could wonder about the excitement of the Spiral some other time._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I love my girl Mellori, okay—


End file.
